


She Can Never Know

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Feels, Double Life, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Mild Blood, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed puts in a lot of effort to keep his girlfriend from knowing of his other life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Can Never Know

 

Everything was put away.  Clothes had been cleaned or disposed of.  His jacket was getting cleaned now, the blood to be gone by tomorrow morning.

 

That should have been it.  What else?

 

Oh shit, his weapons.  He was still sorting those.

 

Bloodshed returned to his knives and gun at the living room table.  Never would he have them out; knives in their locked boxes in his closet and his gun, locked, in his side table by the bed.

 

Thornstriker didn't know about it.  He never told her about it.  He didn't want her to know about any of this.  But the gun had to be reachable, so it was the one thing he kept close by and not locked away behind several closed doors.

 

He finished locking up his knives when he returned to the side table to open it up.  Thornstriker was coming home soon and they would be going out for dinner.   He couldn't take the gun with him even if he could keep it hidden under his clothes.

 

While a gun in his side drawer could be explained, Bloodshed could not make up any sort of excuse as to why he would have one on him.  Thornstriker... he couldn't lie to her.  He would have to tell her why.  If he did lie, something would come up to contradict it.

 

And then he would lose her trust.  He... He didn't want that.

 

Bloodshed kept his hands steady as he finished loading the gun before putting the safety and extra lock on.  Even if she found it, it wouldn't go off.  Even if she managed to accidentally take the safety off, the extra lock would prevent it still from firing.

 

It was an extra two seconds to remove both locks (the extra one involving ripping it off the trigger, which only took a great amount of strength), but it was better than her finding a loaded gun and-

 

No, he had prevented that from happening.  It would not happen.

 

He closed and locked the side drawer shut.  That was it.  Dirty clothes, other cell phone, bloody jacket, knives, and gun were all taken care of.

 

His normal phone started to ring.  It was Thornstriker.

 

"Thornstriker?"

 

_"Hello Bloodshed.  I-I hope I didn't bother you."_

 

"No... No, you didn't." He felt so much lighter listening to her voice.  "I got back a while ago.  I just need to take a shower and get dressed for dinner tonight."

 

_"O-Oh! I didn't interrupt you, did I?"_

 

"No, no, it's alright Thornstriker."

 

_"A-Ah, all right.  W-Well, I'm just letting you know that I'm almost home.  I shouldn't be... more than twenty minutes."_

 

"Okay.  Will you need to get changed too?"

 

_"N-No.  M-maybe change my dress very quickly."_

 

"Thornstriker."

 

He heard her flustering from over the phone and it was almost too cute to not smile at.

 

"It's fine.  Our reservations aren't until 6:30.  You have plenty of time."

 

 _"A-A-All right.  M-Maybe a quick shower_."

 

"Okay.  I'll be out by the time you get home."

 

_"S-See you soon."_

 

"Bye Thornstriker." Bloodshed waited until she hung up before he did.

 

She was the best thing that had ever happened to him.  And like hell was he going to let his dark side taint the only good thing in this world.

 

END


End file.
